


Heart Snatcher

by JByungHee



Series: We found love [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Chenle calls Mark appa for purpose, Chenle is Renjun’s cousin, Chenle is cute in general, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mark is gentle, MarkHyuck is in College, Mention of Han Jisung, Renjun is a good big brother, SO MUCH FLUFF, baby!Zhong Chenle, donghyuck is soft, teeth rotting fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 11:13:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16061939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JByungHee/pseuds/JByungHee
Summary: “Donghyuck, whose baby is that?”“Mine?”—In which Donghyuck and Mark have to take care of  a baby named Zhong Chenle.Unbeta-ed





	Heart Snatcher

**Beginning** : “okay, so we have the baby, so what,”

 

—

 

“Donghyuck, whose baby is that?”

 

“Mine?”

 

Mark Lee never thought he will walk into his own apartement, hand busy with plastic bags that strains his fucking muscle and stop his blood vessels with how heavy is it dangling on his arm, only to find his gorgeous boyfriend sitting on the couch with a toddler on his laps, unperturbed by Mark’s arrival. Mark look at Donghyuck’s dead in the eyes, as he kick the door close to a quite loud sound and it makes the baby flinched, now looking at him with his big, round eyes, blinking cutely with a head tilting on the side. Sigh longly, the ravenette decide to give mercy to his hand first by dropping the groceries on the kitchen’s counter, extracting both arms to relaxing the muscle after forced to handle almost five bags of groceries.

 

Mark remembers Donghyuck sent him off this morning to buy them their daily necessities as their cabinet and fridge started to get empty. But coming home to Donghyuck hugging a toddler it’s not what he had in mind when he came back three hours later. Pacing his way again to the living room and the baby still there, he wasn’t imagining things. It’s a baby—toddler, around three to four years old with brown hair trim neatly above ear, in a cute, old fashioned way bowl hairstyle, but still let the back side grow to his nape, his bang sit neatly above his blown wide eyes. He was dressed in striped blue and white onesie and hand gripping on Hyuck’s thumb, he’s leaning comfortable to Hyuck’s chest as both of them watching Disney Channel, pretty color and sound distract them both. Mark studying the feature of the baby and compare it to Hyuck, surely not his.

 

He’s reaching down the edge of the couch when the baby on Hyuck’s lap decide to alter his vision to Mark, now staring eye to eye with the ravenette. His cheek is chubby, small nose that squished when he’s smiling, eyes big and arches into adorable arc when he’s giggling, showing incompleted set of teeth that lined up neatly. Donghyuck realize the attention of the baby are no longer fixated to the colorful show of Mickey Mouse Club House in front of them, so he follows the baby’s eyes, falls into Mark’s confuzzled expression. How come Donghyuck so calm while Mark here trying to figure out what the fuck just happened?

 

“So, whose baby?”

 

“I said mine,” his boyfriend offers a grimace as his hand squeezing lightly on the baby’s hand, plump and solid and overall, looks very squishy. Mark groaned, massaging bridge of his nose behind his glasses at his boyfriend’s useless answer. He hears Donghyuck let out a chuckle that follows with another set of inaudible sound of joy from the baby when he look back at both male sitting on the couch. “Seriously, Hyuck?”

 

“Okay, okay,” the brunette shift his seat facing Mark. “This is Zhong Chenle, call him Lele,”

 

“Le!” Chenle echoes with broken syllables of his name, hand reaching the air with fistful of determination. “Lele!” He repeats again, it renders Hyuck into a laughing mess as he ruffle Chenle’s hair.

 

“He’s Renjun’s cousin, he ask me to watch over Lele for today,”

 

Baffled by the information he got, Mark only could let out frustated sigh. Renjun is Hyuck’s bestfriend from college, and they were pretty close to point they sleep on each other’s room pretty often to finish a work or just having chat, but this baby right here is making Mark think their friendship has gone to another level. From what he remembers, Donghyuck wasn’t that fond of children, but this boyfriend of his do have soft side, by the way he’s holding Chenle’s so gentle when he pulls him closer. “Okay, go on,” he prompted, eager to hear the actual reason.

 

“Lele’s mother is a busy bussinesswoman and his father works abroad, so Renjun often babysits Chenle when no one can. But today Renjun wants to attend a music festival with Han Jisung and he ask me to do it,”

 

“Injun!” He hears the same joyful high pitched voice and Lele’s squirms of happiness when he hears the name of his beloved big brother. “Gege!” And he yells so much, Mark thought.

 

Mark took a seat beside his boyfriend, but still gave a safe gap between him and Chenle—Mark consider himself as ‘ok’ with children, but he never babysit anyone except pair of golden retriever when his neighbor out from town for couple of days, and sure babysitting a real baby is different from two massive four legged fury mammal that only needed to be walk at noon. Baby don’t need to be walked, it need constant supervision, and Mark is not sure wether he’s ready for that much of responsibility or not.

 

“He put this living, talking, fragile organism to us while himself enjoying a music festival? Unfair,”

 

“Hey, he waited two month for that music festival, let him. Afterall, Lele is a good kid, arent’cha?” Donghyuck nuzzle on the top of Chenle’s head, relishing sunny laughs from the toddler when he tried to catch Hyuck’s cheek, crawling over Hyuck to finally cups on the brunette’s cheek with his small hand. Yeah, Chenle looks good, for now, when everything is still in order and no beast nor demon had yet ruined their peaceful sunday.

 

Sighs again, he decide to just play along, ignoring the baby would not do any good except making his boyfriend stressed and possibly mad at him, and it’s just for a day. “Cool, he’s cool. But, do you know how to handle a baby?”

 

“Noo, I’m the only child. I thought you know,” Donghyuck spoke while avoiding Chenle’s aggresive kisses all over his face, pulling the baby back to his lap and silently order him to just back watching the tv while Donghyuck have the real talk with Mark. For addition, Donghyuck never be that close to any of his family’s relation so he also never got the babysitting job ever, considering he’s now in university and struggling to even taking care of himself and Mark, babysitting as part time job is also off the list.

 

“I was babied, not babying. So, no,” he shrugs, before realizing Chenle’s attention is back at him, like he was drawn into Mark’s voice. Tv be forgotten as Chenle crawls from Donghyuck’s lap, while his boyfriend watching with amusement, Mark witness every second when Chenle crawls up to him and sit on his lap snugly, hand patting on Mark’s tummy.

 

“Appa!” Chenle calls, head tilted up to eyeing Mark with his deer doe eyes. He repeats the action, patting down now on Mark’s arm on his lap.

 

He groaned lightly. “Hyuck, I’m not ready,”

 

“It seems like he liked you already. And, gosh, appa, he calls me Hyuck tho,”

 

Chenle turned his head to the brunette, wide grin on his face. “Hyuckie!”

 

—.*

 

Maybe it was because Mark hasn’t introduce himself yet to Chenle that he instinctively calls him Appa, but what kind of instincts that bring the boy to call him appa? It’s not like Mark have fatherhood aura or anything. Mark took his time, among the sound of goofy laughter and cheery background music, he repeats his name again and again for Chenle to follow. Donghyuck decide to leave them both on the couch to go prepare lunch for three of them, as Mark came home in the right time to eat and Chenle had his eating schedule by twelve, based on the printed schedule Renjun gave him before escaping his demise.

 

“Mark, it’s Mark, oh my god why it’s so hard for you,”

 

Mark’s slightly desperated groan are faded by how loud Chenle’s laugh, clapping his chubby hand whenever Mark’s gave him exaggerated response. Mark knew Chenle thought it was funny whenever he got it wrong, Mark would stubbornly saying no, and it was undeniably cute—except the fact he still doesn’t want to be called appa.

 

“You know what, call me whatever you want,” he slumps back to the couch, bringing his legs to the couch’s arm and let the rest dangling on the air. Chenle moves to sits on his stomach, his legs crossed and to be really honest he’s too small to be an actual weight felt by the ravenette, so he let him. Chenle eyeing him down, still with his curious eyes and then flops down onto Mark’s body as well, head resting on Mark’s chest.

 

“Ma’kie,” he mumbles quietly, and Mark smiles at him, hand carting the soft strand. He found the lisp so cute that his name slurred and butchered so badly.

 

But who cares, it’s cute.

 

“Ah, Marky, don’t let him sleep, he need to eat,” he hears Donghyuck’s voice rang from the kitchen and it makes the ravenette jolt, Chenle follows, head propped by his short neck to gazing the whole room. And Mark quickly sat up with Chenle on his arm when he saw his boyfriend coming out from the kitchen with handful of plates.

 

Place down one bigger plate on the coffee table, Donghyuck sat across Mark and Chenle, his other hand holding green baby bowl also sippy cup, and he’s quietly signaling for Chenle to move to him. Chenle did, stumbling once before reaching to Donghyuck, in which the brunette had his reflexes to catch Chenle and guide him to sit down. Mark realize Donghyuck only brought one plate and it was for Mark, so he look back at Donghyuck, whose now have his attention fully on feeding Chenle with his baby porridge.

 

“You’re not eating?”

 

Hyuck shook his head, wiping the side of Chenle’s mouth with his own shirt. “I’ll eat later when I finished with Lele,” it’s hard to split his attention because he was unaccustomed to do two things at one, especially when he have hyper baby on his lap trying to reach the sippy cup from the table without asking for help, despite the gap from the couch. Donghyuck pass his green sippy cup to Chenle’s fumbling finger when he look back at Mark, still hasn’t chowing down his food yet. “It’s okay, you eat first,”

 

“N’ah, that wouldn’t do, I can feed you,”

 

Soft laugh escape Donghyuck’s lips as he put another spoonful of porridge on Chenle’s waiting mouth, he’s always be a good eater, Renjun said, so Donghyuck shouldn’t have to worry. What he worry, tho, the soft grumbling voice from his own stomach, it’s when Mark give him serious look and reach spoon near Hyuck’s lips.

 

“Lele! Aaa,” Chenle reach up his hand, grabbing Mark’s hand that holding the spoon, trying to bring it to his mouth. Mark lightly yank Chenle’s hand, resulting on pout the baby gives to him.

 

“No Lele, it’s not for you,” Mark continue on feeding Hyuck with food. “Hyuckie need to eat food too,”

 

“Hyuckie eat?” There’s soft questioning tone while Donghyuck nudge another spoon to Lele’s mouth, which he accept immediately. There’s only a bit left and to be honest Donghyuck kinda reluctant to let it finished so quickly, he never thought spoonfeeding baby would be this fun, especially with how calm Chenle are on his lap. “Lele eat too!” And yeah, Chenle wasn’t that bad, Mark thought.

 

“Ah yes, don’t talk with your mouth full,” he reach down to wipes the mess that drips on Chenle’s chin.

 

“Sowwy,”

 

There’s complete amusement on Mark’s eyes, watching his usual-witty boyfriend turned motherly, that not even Mark, his two years boyfriend, ever see him like this. And he secretly wishing that it would last longer, altough he knew Chenle only here for today. But only after few hours, look at the bond Donghyuck develops with him, as if Mark wasn’t there when Donghyuck proceed to spoonfeeding him the last portion and continue giggling as Chenle accidentally spilling some of his drink to himself, laugh nonchalantly while Donghyuck sighs.

 

“Go play with Marky okay, Le?” The words make the ravenette snapped back to his senses. “I’ll put things on the dishwasher first,”

 

Mark hums, handing his empty plate to Donghyuck as the latter gets up. His hand pulling Chenle back to his lap. “Don’t forget to eat,”

 

“Yeah,” he mumbles, eyes soften at Mark’s gentle tone.

 

—.*

 

“You look pretty dead to me,”

 

Mark was laying on the couch with his arm draped across his face to block the warm afternoon sunlight that falls right into him from their large glass window. Donghyuck just finished loading their laundry to the washing machine and he had trusted the life of the mini hyper human that refuse his nap time to Mark, only to come back with adorable sight of Chenle playing by his own on the carpet and Mark look entirely exhausted from accompanying him. “Yeah,” Mark mumbles, peeking from his arm to Donghyuck’s wide grimace, the brunette sits near him, hand ruffling the black strand.

 

“He just can’t stop running, I’m—I’m dead,”

 

“And here I thought you play basketball,”

 

There’s serious look on Mark’s eyes. “You want me to think him as a basketball or what,” which rendered Hyuck to a giggling mess at the sentence.

 

“Of course not, he’ll die”

 

Apparently the laughing pile from the couch had took Chenle’s attention from his colorful cups that scattered on the floor which later abandoned as he scrambling away to reach the edge of the couch. “Appa!” He calls and there’s absolutely groan from Mark, it seems that ‘Markie’ is a little bit too hard for him so Chenle just continue calling him appa, as if it was his natural instinct, or the fact he rarely seen his father. The thought send waves of empathy on Mark’s chest, chest tighten when Chenle’s small hand grab his, trying with all his might to pull himself to the couch, which unfortunately too tall for his small legs. Mark lift him from the floor and seated him on his chest, where Chenle delightfully reach for Hyuck’s hand too.

 

“He likes you,” he stated, feeling defeated because just an hour ago Chenle latched to Donghyuck like he only knows him. But Mark’s gentle aura coax his playful side bit by bit that now he brave enough to ruffle Mark’s already messy nest of hair, and by how he restlessly pinching Mark’s cheek and nose. “Like, a lot,”

 

“Wouldn’t be called appa if he’s not,”

 

“Appa, Ma’kie, Appa? Injunnie Gege?” Feeling left out from the talk, Chenle nudge himself between them by slapping lightly on Mark’s cheek, causing the ravenette to flinch by the sudden attack of hand.

 

“Injunnie gege will be back later ‘kay,” Donghyuck ruffle Chenle’s brown hair, relishing the way it bounces between his fingers and falls neatly, baby’s hair is the best. “Aren’t you tired Lele?”

 

Lele pouts, shaking his head stubbornly. “No, Lele pway!”

 

“But you look tired, baby,” Donghyuck laughs, hand brushing on Chenle’s chubby cheek.

 

“No, pway! With Hyuckie,”

 

“We’ll play after you wake up, ok?”

 

“Pway!”

 

“Hyuckie won’t play if Lele don’t want to sleep,”

 

“No?” Chenle tilt his head. “Sweep? Then Pway?”

 

“Yeah, sleep first, then we’ll play,”

 

As if a cue, Chenle suddenly broke the biggest yawn and shuddering before looking back at Donghyuck, whose holding his laugh from bursting at the cuteness. He mutters a soft ‘okay’ as he swat Donghyuck’s hand from his cheek to lay on Mark’s chest, head resting comfortably under Mark’s chin. The ravenette tilt his head back to see Donghyuck’s response but the brunette just stilled, eyes gleaming with unsaid words as a smile slowly bloom on his visage. They exchange look for a while, Mark giving him a smirk while his hand rest on the baby’s back, start to pats lightly, and Donghyuck have to swipe on the tears builded on his eyes—he cannot do this, this is too cute.

 

He never thought babysitting would be fitting Mark, but seeing Mark so gentle with Chenle just makes his heart flutters. It’s so domestic, not something they have the chance to feel everyday, but Donghyuck is grateful for the feeling.

 

“Hyuck,” Mark call out softly, eyes rolls from the dumbfounded face of his boyfriend to the baby on top of his. Chenle’s breathing has evening out, shallow, faint noises escape his tiny lips that used to ramble nonstop.

 

“Yes,” he answer nonchalantly, still pretty much enchanted by the blissful image of Chenle’s sleeping face.

 

“I said I’ll make dinner today but it seems like I would be disfunctional until afternoon,”

 

A chuckle escape Donghyuck lips and he bend down to peck on Mark’s forehead, soft and all, caring. “You were chosen by the mighty, zuper, lord nyoom Zhong Chenle and now you’re deemed to be his bed until he wakes up. It’s okay, I’ll cook dinner later,”

 

Mark laughs softly, unconsciously hugging Chenle tighter to prevent him from shifting too much and probably sliding from Mark’s chest to the cold floor. “Sorry to make you do the chores today,”

 

“That’s okay, I didn’t expect you to be this attentive,”

 

He rolls his eyes, pretty obvious, but smiling nonetheless. “I’m just trying to help you but—“

 

“But?”

 

“I can’t say I’m not enjoying this,”

 

Their talk cut off by small sneeze from the unsuspecting sleeping baby that seems unperturbed by it and continue his sleeping, leaving Mark and Donghyuck staring at each other.

 

Donghyuck wants to tell the same, he’s enjoying this too.

 

—.*

 

The rest of afternoon were spend with Mark taking a nap on the couch with Chenle and Donghyuck doing his own things at their bedroom, it’s just a simple, silent sunday afternoon like Donghyuck likes—even more with the view of a sleeping baby and his equally cute boyfriend. Then Chenle wokes up not too long after Donghyuck starts cooking dinner and he let Mark handle the rest of his needs per Chenle request (by the way he’s clinging to Mark and doesnt want to let him go even to use the restroom). It looks like Chenle has grown fond of Mark’s presence around him, that he starts looking for him whenever Mark left him too long.

 

Donghyuck were fiddling with pan and their dinner when he feels a light tug on his shorts, almost jumped backward at the touch but thankfully able to maintain himself. His gaze dropped down from the frying pan to find Chenle looks up to him with eyes round and wonders. “Chenle, why are you here?”

 

“Hyuckie! Play?”

 

Oh, he did promise Chenle to play with him after he wokes up, but Donghyuck does not expect Chenle to remembers it. He feel a bit guilty but the food on his frying pan is half done and he can’t just serve cold frozen tuna for Mark and himself, he needs to finish this first.

 

“Later, okay, sweetheart? I’m cooking, it’s dangerous here,” altough he didn’t expect a three years old would understand the word understand and what its relation to cooking at the first thought, he still trying to nudge Chenle away from the stove, because the oil is bubbling and it could harm him. Mark comes not so long after, seems like he’s just back from the restroom and lost Chenle, Mark dives to lift Chenle to his arm, all without persistent tug on Donghyuck’s shorts.

 

“Sorry, I left him for a while in the carpet then he’s gone,”

 

Humming, the brunette nods a bit. “That’s okay, I’m just scared he’ll harm himself, kitchen is not the best place for baby,”

 

“I’ll put him back to the couch,”

 

It only need a second and a step away from Donghyuck to makes Chenle broke into a crying mess, bawling loudly with his hand scrambling toward Donghyuck, trying to reach for him. And a loud cries calling for Donghyuck it what all takes for Donghyuck to put the stove off.

 

“Hyuckkieeee,”

 

There’s a ‘what the hell’ look on Mark’s face with his nose scrunched at the loud bawl right to his ear, but Donghyuck quickly took over Chenle to his own hug. Patting lightly in the baby’s back as Chenle hugging Hyuck’s neck tightly, sobbing at the tan skin of the brunette.

 

“Guess I have to cook now?” The ravenette responds.

 

“Do please? Can’t afford to not eat dinner,” he jokes, leaning on the cabinet while still trying to calm Chenle down. Shooshing him with gentle voice of ‘it’s ok’ and ‘hyuckie’s here’ over and over again.

 

Mark shrugs. “Fair enough,”

 

—.*

 

The clock was something near eleven when Donghyuck hears faint knocking sound on their door, he was sorting his homework for tomorrow’s class and nearly elbowing cup of coffee besides his laptop. He was alone with Chenle as Mark said he have to go to his friend’s house to fetch something needed for tomorrow’s task and will be back shortly. He proceed to walk to the door and unlock the door, opens the door and was greeted by Renjun’s wide grin. Donghyuck can almost hears the breathless voice from the Chinese boy, as if he just run his life away to reach the apartement. Donghyuck offers him to step inside the apartement, and Renjun’s eyes quickly fall to the sight of Chenle sleeping on makeshit bed from thick duvet and pillows on the couch, looking blissful and not even bother to respond to any sound.

 

“Enjoying yourself?” Donghyuck manage to ask with his brow cocked to his collegemate.

 

“Have to go home early because I was worried of Lele, but it seems like you two did a good job,”

 

Donghyuck scoffs, eyes rolls. “Of course, d’uh, do you think who am I? And, early? It’s almost eleven yo, you’ve been there a whole day,”

 

“Music Festival lasts until morning. But since Lele is a fussy baby when it comes to fall asleep, I’m afraid he’ll bother you guys. Also we have class tomorrow morning,” Renjun smiles slyly, walks toward Chenle and sits beside him to brushing his finger on Chenle’s cheek, puff and warm, and Chenle lets out soft breath while shifting to follow the warmth from Renjun’s finger.

 

“Really? He’s a good boy.” Donghyuck mumbles a bit, following Renjun as he watching Chenle’s bleary eyes opened bit by bit, realizing familiar voices he have been searching the whole day, Renjun smiles at him and Chenle blinks lazily.

 

“Ah you woke up, sorry baby,” Renjun coos. Chenle looks about to cry but was prevented as Renjun pulls Chenle to his arm. “There there,”

 

Altough dazed and sleepy, Chenle manages to crack a small smile and his hand patting on Renjun’s cheek. “Gege,” he chuckles, sweetness resonated well with his sleepy voice and Renjun peppers his face with kisses, all loving. Donghyuck watches them in amusement.

 

“When will his mother come back?”

 

Renjun looks at Hyuck, brows dropped. “She’s busy and she will be back on wednesday I think,”

 

“And how about Lele? We have class tomorrow,”

 

“He usually stay at the daycare, but since today the daycare is closed, I can’t leave him alone. I will drop him off tomorrow morning and pick him up in the afternoon,”

 

Donghyuck’s chest tighten at the words, even seeing Lele frantically searching for Mark right after the ravenette leaves the apartement to go to his friend’s house are unbearable to see, he was crying until he’s too tired to do so and sleep instead. Donghyuck can’t imagine leaving Chenle alone with bunch of unknown people, eventhough Hyuck also sure that the daycare teacher took care of him well.

 

“Well, I think we can take turn taking care of him,”

 

Renjun look to Donghyuck with unbelieving face. “You sure?” Donghyuck nods, slightly.

 

“Mark wouldn’t refuse it too,”

 

“Great, great. You hear that Le? More people to play with you,”

 

Chenle laughs, clapping his hand excitedly, as if his sleepiness has go away. “Pway! Injunnie, Hyuckie, wove!” Blowing kisses from his tiny plump lips, Chenle looks delighted, and to be honest, it sparks warmth on Hyuck’s heart.

 

“Yeah, Chenle, we love you too,”

**Author's Note:**

> Will add more to this series. Kudos and comment are much appreciated!
> 
> @jjajang_may_on << found me here! (Twtr)


End file.
